


dream of you

by changkyuneocity



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Canon Compliant, Destiny, Fate, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, No.mercy - Freeform, Nu'bility, Slow Burn, first mx fic, idk how to tag, jookyun - Freeform, kinda emo, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuneocity/pseuds/changkyuneocity
Summary: in a world in which exactly one week before you meet your soulmate, they enter your dreams.jooheon has enough to worry about with No.Mercy nipping away at his sanity. now, he has to live with the knowledge that a week from now, he's bound to meet his soulmate. will they be in the crowd of a performance? are they maybe a new stylist?he didn't expect to meet eyes with the man of his dreams (literally) at a restaurant. and he especially didn't expect to find out that they’ll now be competing against each other.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hihi so this is my first monsta x fic ! although ive been in the fandom for quite a while aksjsksk but anygay i hope you enjoy 🥺

jooheon woke up confused, able to feel the frown on his face as the memory of his dream played back in his mind. 

_what the hell?_ he thought, rubbing his hand down his face. after collecting his thoughts, he reached for his phone which was plugged in and sitting on the nightstand to his left. after clicking the power button and turning down the brightness because _damn that shit’s bright_ , he read the time: 5:26 AM. 

sighing, jooheon decided to go ahead and get up, seeing as they’d all have to get up and moving at 6AM. no harm in getting ready early. 

he thought back on his dream, the memories of a person he was sure he had never seen before flashing behind his eyes. he didn't want to think anything else of the situation, so he simply decided it was a onetime thing. it has to be. 

_right?_

running his hand through his hair, he made his way to the bathroom after collecting a towel and his clothes for the day. 

-

changkyun woke with a start, a gasp caught in his throat as sleep swept itself away from his brain and was replaced with thoughts of _what the fuck?_

he closed his eyes and allowed himself to rerun through his very vivid, though muddled, dream. he couldn't recall much, other than a reoccurring person. _who is that?_ he thought, trying his best to make out the face through the haze. and then it clicked. 

oh. 

_oh…_

another gasp made it's way through his mouth as he connected the face to a name...

_lee jooheon._

now changkyun is a man of reason, of logic. he simply chalked the appearance of the older male to a coincidence. he had been watching No.Mercy the night before, after all. he assumed the dream was simply his minds way of remembering the show, of almost mocking his situation. he was a rapper too (hardly), and he had looked up to the 3 elder rappers on the show, so yes, it was just a dream. nothing to worry about. 

_right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bonitakyun) !


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, before i begin, i just wanna say thank you for the kudos, it means a lot to me 🥺🖤 
> 
> also, this is my first time writing anything in a /very/ long time, so i am trying to rediscover my style, so if it appears messy, i apologize. i would also like to say that i genuinely have no idea where i am going with this fic, as it was a kind of spur of the moment idea, so i kindly ask that you deal with me and my ,,, chaos aksjkssk

jooheon hadn't thought about his dream much that day because he simply couldn’t afford to. he had so much on his mind already that he could hardly remember to breathe. so when he finally had a chance to think about things when the trainees were on their way back to their dorm, jooheon found himself reminiscing on the day. how his rap lessons had went, how his muscles ached from the hours of dancing, how he could almost swear he still felt the lenses of 20 cameras trained on him… of the stranger that flashed in his dream. 

_dammit!_ jooheon thought, letting out a sigh of exasperation as his frustration built. 

“the hell is wrong with you?” he heard gunhee whisper from beside him, sounding tired and curious. but mostly tired. 

“nothing,” jooheon whispered back, not wanting to bring his problem to light. _what problem? this isn't a damn problem,_ jooheon thought, not understanding why his brain was so fixated on the figment his sleeping brain mustered up. he had dreamt of many people before; of his parents, his 9th grade crush, hell, he's even dreamed of his hyunwoo hyung before, but no one he's dreamed of has lasted. usually he'd just laugh it off and go about his day, but it's like his brain is forcing him to remember this dream, this person. 

jooheon couldn't do much about it, however, because they had arrived at their dorms and it was just late enough where they could grab a quick snack from the fridge, have a shower, and still have a decent nights sleep. 

-

changkyun’s mind had been buzzing all day, images of jooheon passing through his mind uninvited. he did everything he could to clear his head; writing lyrics, practicing his rap, dancing to whatever choreography the mentors had left him with, even taking a walk around the building, familiarizing himself with the already familiar hallways. he was extra careful to avoid the camera crews. 

_holy shit._

the camera crews… the trainees… jooheon. 

jooheon was in the building. _how could i forget!?_ changkyun facepalmed, unable to comprehend just how he could forget that the man of his dreams was literally in the same building as him. 

wow, he really needed more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're enjoying this so far ! tell me what you think 🖤
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bonitakyun) !


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, im not too happy with how this came out, but i wanted to get an update out sooner rather than later. im still trying to get used to writing, plus i have a twt au going on, so thats why things may seem kinda,,, spacey ? 
> 
> but anyway, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy 🖤

changkyun had a problem. a big one; he dreamed of jooheon. again. 

now this may not seem like a big deal to others, but they wouldnt feel that way if they knew what changkyun knew. 

changkyuns dad was a scientist, he studied people, their brains, and why that person's brain works the way it does. which also meant he knows about the dreams. not changkyuns dreams, but everyones dreams. he knows how they work and what they mean more than others. it is his job after all. because changkyun was so invested in his fathers studies, he knew just as much about the dreams, too. 

which is where his problem comes into play. 

he was having _soulmate dreams._

soulmate dreams were dreams that were mostly an anomaly to most people, but were understandable to people who took the time to learn about them. 

_“soulmate dreams are dreams made by the universe. they were made hundreds, even thousands of years ago by stars and planets and beings too great to question. they tell us of our loved one before we even see them,”_ changkyuns father had told him when he was 13. changkyun also knew that not everyone experienced the dreams as not everyone had a soulmate, they just werent meant to. it's not sad, it's just how destiny works and no one questioned it. 

so now that changkyun had come up with the conclusion that the dreams he’s having are in fact soulmate dreams, he starts to think about things from jooheons perspective. what does he think of the dreams? does he know that the dreams aren't just normal dreams? does he even want a soulmate? what if he doesnt want on, at least not changkyun? changkyun didnt want to think about that, but it was the only thing on his mind.

-

jooheon wasnt dumb. he knew what it meant after he dreamt of the boy again. 

_soulmates_. the word didnt set right with him. he had nothing against soulmates, not exactly. hes never seen a soulmate relationship never not work out, so he knows that theres no denying destiny, but he simply doesnt _want_ the burden of having to be destined to someone. why couldnt he be soulmate-less? why cant he just fall inlove with his work, even more? 

jooheon also knew that even though he wants to deny that he was destined to meet his soulmate in 6 days, he cant stop fates design and that it'll be ridiculous to even try. 

that doesnt mean he has to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. -
> 
> i know changkyuns dad is an immunologist, but i changed his occupation just for the sake of the fic 🥴
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bonitakyun) !


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so chapters will start being longer and more consistent now since i finally have a computer ! it was hard to write longer chapters since i only had my phone, but thats over now ! im very sorry for the long wait :( but i hope you enjoy <3

“so what’s up with you?” jooheon heard his best friend ask, not needing to look up to see gunhee to know it was him. the slightly older rapper sat down on the cheap plastic chair beside jooheon in front of the computer that was one of the many in the multiple sound rooms in the company building. jooheon sighed, knowing that there was no way of keeping his secret from his best friend. they’ve been together too long to not know when the other has something other than sleep and lyrics on their mind.

“i’ve been having dreams, man,” jooheon said, exasperation lacing his voice, keeping his eyes locked on the keyboard in front of him. 

“yeah, well, that’s pretty normal?” gunhee asked, not quite understanding just what jooheon meant by _’dreams’_.

“no, gun, _dreams_. as in _the dreams_ ,” gunhee was quiet as he took in what jooheon said, the younger basically hearing the gears turning in his head. then, as it clicked, gunhee’s eyes widened.

“congrats, man! that’s awesome!” gunhee smacked jooheon’s shoulder, happy for his friend. he laughed, rambling about how it’s amazing that he’ll finally meet his soulmate, going on about his own soulmate story.

“yah!” jooheon hated shouting, but he had to get gunhee to stop talking. “this isn’t good, gun.”

“what? why not?”

“because i don't _want_ a soulmate. i’ve told you this,” jooheon sighed exasperatedly. 

“oh, you were serious? i thought you were just kidding,” gunhee awkwardly chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck as he puffed his cheeks out around a deep exhale. “well why don’t you want one? having a soulmate a good thing.”

“because soulmates are nothing but a drag. having to be tied to one person for the rest of your life? no thanks, i’d rather be tied to my music,” jooheon ran his hands down his face, unaware of the look his best friend was currently giving him. he looked over when he heard gunhee scoff.

“the hell is your problem, man? you think soulmates are stupid? then what the hell are hyungwon and i, huh? or shownu hyung and hoseok hyung?” gunhee questioned, looking at jooheon incredulously.  
jooheon knew he said the wrong thing. gunhee was very invested in his own soulmate ties, and when he started having his dreams, he was beyond ecstatic. and he was even happier when he found out he was dreaming of hyungwon. jooheon had no right to bash the dreams of destiny in front of the other.

“i’m sorry, man, i didn’t mean anything by it,” jooheon trailed off, not knowing how to salvage himself.

“no, you did, but it’s fine,” gunhee calmed down after taking a few deep breaths. “i get that they can be… scary. i mean, you’re meeting your literal _soulmate_ soon. how many days have you been having them?”

“i had my second dream last night,” he said quietly, not missing the gasp the other let out. 

“dude! that means you only have five days until you meet him! or her? them? what’d they look like?” gunhee asked, no longer caring that he was happier for his friend than his friend was for himself. 

“uhm, well, obviously a dude,” cue gunhee’s excited gasp. “uh, small? like short. brown hair… that’s it.”

“oh. well. that’s disappointing,” cue jooheon’s unimpressed glare. “i’m just saying, surely you remember more than just he’s short and has brown hair. i recognized hyungwon at first glance.”

“maybe the dreams will get clearer, i don’t know,” jooheon sighed. he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

“soulmates may seem… overwhelming, but they’re really not that bad. i think it’s amazing. i mean, i’ve never been happier. maybe give the dreams, and the guy when you two meet, a chance. may not be as bad as you think,” gunhee patted jooheon on the back as he stood up, making his way to the door to leave.

“hey,” jooheon said before gunhee could leave. “thank you.” gunhee just smiled as he closed the door behind him. jooheon sighed for the umpteenth time as he sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and thinking over the dreams again, with a clearer mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bonitakyun) ! <3


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update, hello :D

changkyun hasn’t been able to think straight since he realized just who was taking over his dreams. he’s done his best to avoid any other trainees that he wasn’t friends (which wasn’t many) in hopes of avoiding jooheon, which he knew was stupid because he’s only been having the dreams for a few days, still had five to go, but he still tried. if just to make himself feel better. like he was the one in control, not fate.

“you look horrible,” changkyun looked up at the sound of a voice coming from above him, only to see jihoon, one of his closest friends in the company. changkyun smiled sweetly, although he held up his middle finger to the slightly younger male.

“thank you for reminding me,” changkyun lightly hit at the other’s chest when he sat down, handing changkyun a water bottle. they had just finished a dance practice that the mentors were monitoring. they were done for the day, with dancing at least, and it was soon time for vocal lessons, but changkyun had 30 minutes before the rap mentor would be here.

“what’s going up in that big noggin’ of yours?” jihoon asked, bringing his hand up to push at changkyun’s head. changkyun swatted the other’s hand away, biting his lip as he questions whether or not to tell jihoon about the dreams. he decides to, thinking that telling someone he trusts will take a bit of the pressure and worry off his shoulders.

“i’ve had my… dreams. the you-know-what ones,” changkyun looked away as he felt warmth spread across his cheeks as he admitted this. when he didn’t hear anything from jihoon, he looked over to see the other in what seemed like deep thought. changkyun snapped his fingers in front of jihoon’s face, successfully bringing the other out of his head.

“i’m sorry, but it almost sounded like you were trying to say you were having soulmate dreams,” jihoon said, looking over at changkyun with an expression he didn’t wear often; shock, maybe?

“yeah, that’s… exactly what i’m trying to say,” changkyun kept his voice small, confused as to why jihoon was in the state he was. “is that bad?”

“uh, no, it’s not, sorry,” jihoon laughed, the smile on his face close to a grimace. “so, uh, what do they look like?”

“well, i actually kind of already know who he is,” changkyun was uncertain if he should continue saying this, but now that he started speaking, it’d feel wrong to just not finish.

“really? you two already met? then why the dreams now?” jihoon had obvious confusion etched on his face. changkyun felt relieved at that; anything was better than what jihoon was feeling before.

“no, no, we haven’t met yet, but i have seen him. just not… face to face?” changkyun knew he was being vague, but he just didn’t know if he should just outright say who it was.

“changkyun, i know you like being mysterious, but now is not the time,” jihoon said. “you know who he is. so who is it?”

changkyun nervously bit his lip, shifting his eyes away from jihoon and to the floor. he took a deep breath and quickly said the name that’s been seared into his brain, “lee jooheon.” jihoon was quiet again, but when changkyun looked over to him, he saw jihoon with his mouth gaping, opening and closing like a fish out of water. changkyun bashedly smiled as he shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to expect now.

“you mean to tell me that you, im changkyun, are having soulmate dreams about _the_ lee jooheon? like you’re not shitting me right now?” jihoon asked as he looked at changkyun incredulously. 

“nope, not shitting you right now,” changkyun chuckled.

“woah, woah, woah… your’re serious?” jihoon asked again as changkyun just nodded his head, knowing that it must be hard for jihoon to wrap his head around. just like it had been hard to do himself.

finally, a big smile broke out across jihoon’s face, this time a genuine one. “dude! i’m so happy for you! man, you’re one lucky son of a bitch. i mean, lee jooheon? what did you do in your past life to bag a guy like that?”

“should i be offended?” changkyun pouted as he heard what jihoon was saying. the other just shook his head as his smile stayed in place.

“are you sure you can handle him? i mean, you’ve seen the guy on and off stage, dude’s a beast. although, i’m sure you won’t mind that,” jihoon said with a greasy smirk on his face as he nudged changkyun with his elbow. in return, changkyun just scoffed as he hit jihoon back, although this time much harder than the other had done. jihoon whined, dramatically rubbing at his ribs where changkyun’s elbow landed.

“in all seriousness, what do i do?” changkyun asked as he looked over at the now serious jihoon. the other furrowed his brow in confusion, silently telling changkyun to elaborate. “i mean, what if he doesn’t want me as a soulmate?”

jihoon silently _’ohhe’d_ as he nodded his head slowly, understanding what changkyun was meaning. “then, he’d be crazy,” he said simply.

“the hell is that supposed to mean?” changkyun was the one confused now.

“i _mean_ , he’d be crazy to not want you. you’re an awesome guy and anyone would be lucky to have you as a soulmate.”

changkyun gulped as he looked at jihoon’s eyes, looking for a shred of proof that the other was joking, but he couldn’t find anything. he looked away as the heat returned to his face. “you think so?”

“i know so. i’ve been your friend for nearly a year and a half. i know what i’m talking about,” jihoon smirked as he elbowed changkyun again, this time good naturedly. 

“thank you, jihoon,” changkyun smiled. “you always know the right thing to say.”

“that’s because i’m always right,” it was changkyun who pushed jihoon this time, laughing at his friend’s antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bonitakyun) ! <3


End file.
